Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. Re: Archiwizacja strony dyskusji No widzisz, przynajmniej uratowałem cię od 7 bana, bo tomtę1 by nic nie powstrzymało, aby ci go dać. A jeśli chodzi o ten powód to tomta1 mi kazał tak napisać ;) Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 18:43, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) :Nie okrutnik, tylko na serio dostałbyś bana, bo wczytywanie kilkudziesięciokilobajtowej strony do przyjemności nie należy. —tomta1 [✉] 19:19, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dywizy Nic się nie stało, przynajmniej mi edycji trochę nabijesz ;D Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:19, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: To może powinienem zrobić tu szablon podpisu? 22:05, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inside Track W zakładach można postawić dowolną sumę pieniędzy. ZXQWR 15:38, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) :Gimme, zgadzam się z ZXQWR-em, możesz tam nawet postawić cały swój majątek. Wybraną kwotę możesz kliknąć kilka razy (np. $100 kliknięte 4 razy da ci $400, takiej kwoty nie masz na żadnym przycisku), a na końcu Obstaw czy jakoś tak :P Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:10, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Edycja niezarejestrowanego, moja poprawka Gimme, ja uważam, że to nie było najgorsze, po prostu chciałem poprawić link i dywiz. No ale skoro twierdzisz, że to się nie nadaje... hmm, zrób jak uważasz... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:00, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, nie obrażam się ;] Ale dlaczego zalinkowałeś do "zwykłego" Cheetaha zamiast do VCPD Cheetaha? A, zresztą Texel już wykasował wszystko... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:14, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiejsze ciekawostki Gimme, dajesz dzisiaj ciekawostki? Czy już nie masz pomysłu? Zrobiłem kilka, więc jeśli chcesz, to mogę dodać. ' Maciek...000' (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Derp Ale w GTA IV nie jest tak samo jak w erze gta iii. Czy ci łódź przeskakiwała na drugą stronę jak płynąłeś dalej i dalej i dalej? Noż k...a chłopie zobacz jak się oszukujesz. A co z multiplayerem? (wykluczając MTA:SA). 86.148.220.253 12:35, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Gimme. Potrafisz być bezczelny kiedy usuwasz czyjeś starania. Przynajmniej powiedz mu 'dziękuję, ale to nie to czego szukam'. Jozinzbazin 12:41, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Edycja w Liberty City (IV) Właśnie o tym mówimy na IRC-u, możesz wpaść. Z mojej strony to nie było najgorsze, Krzysiu8020 też tak uważa, może wystarczyło to odpowiednio dopracować, sam nie wiem... Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 13:05, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Supermarket Corner Store Gimme, myślę, że to określenie pasuje, może być używane zamiennie, bo supermarket to też duży sklep (nie to, co np. 24/7). Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 19:01, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wyróżnione Gimme, ale jakich "wyróżnionych"? Na stronie głównej? Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:24, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Gimme, nie wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak historia edycji? :> Sprawdź tutaj (obrazek) i tutaj (artykuł) i jeszcze tutaj (cytat) :] Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Szablon GTA Nie wiem czemu na oasisie nie działa. Wikia.css importuje kod z Common.css, więc wszystko to, co działa na Monobooku, powinno działać na oasisie, choćby infoboksy. Dlaczego szablon nie działa — nie wiem. —tomta1 [✉] 04:40, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Drzwi Gimme, ale nawet jeśli w aucie możemy otworzyć tylko dwoje drzwi na cztery, to to auto jest dwudrzwiowe? To może stąd wszystkie pojazdy czterodrzwiowe przerzucimy do dwudrzwiowych, skoro twierdzisz, że nawet w czterodrzwiowych mamy tylko dwoje drzwi... Przecież nigdy nie liczymy drzwi po tym, ile możemy otworzyć, a po tym – ile jest ich w ogóle. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 18:25, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ciekawostki Oj tam, oj tam :P A na przyszłość nowe wiadomości dawaj na sam koniec, nawet jeśli temat się powtarza, bo mi się nie chce szukać później w historii. Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:12, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Prima Aprilis A tak jakoś wyszło, że "ni ma i ni bedzie". W końcu jest już 16 i dużo to nie da (wcześniej mnie nie było). Texel 14:03, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wpisy na blogu Wszystkie wpisy na blogu zostały już wczoraj przeniesione do kategorii Wpisy na blogach i tutaj zostaną. —tomta1 [✉] 18:11, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy specjalne w GTA 2 Nie wiem. Ten wóz znam jako jedyny, a w anglojęzycznej wersji nie znalazłem pojazdów specjalnych w GTA 2 w ogóle. —tomta1 [✉] 09:41, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Willjestem Gimme, nie ma sensu z nim gadać, napisałbym, , ale mogłoby to mieć później niemiłe konsekwencje. Odpuść sobie. BTW. Jakby ktoś pytał, to na IRC-u pojawię sie jutro, ale już na swoim laptopie :) Maciek...000 (user talk) 15:24, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Jeśli znasz się na tym lepiej niż ja, to nie mam po co. Zyskałeś nowe uprawnienia to ich nie marnuj Jozinzbazin 18:03, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Propozycje ciekawostek Dzięki, że czuwasz nad zmianą ciekawostek, bo mi się dziś zapomniało (jest konkretny powód, ale nie chcę się przechwalać). Jednak sugeruję brać propozycje na główną "od góry do dołu", ponieważ przy dodawaniu nowych, te starsze nigdy się nie dostaną na główną. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 16:30, cze 17, 2012 (UTC)